Przygody brygadjera Gerarda/6
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: VI (jak brygadier miał króla) Tu, na klapie mego surduta, widzicie panowie wstążkę mego medalu zasługi. Medal sam chowam w skórzanem pudełku i wyjmuję go tylko wtedy, gdy przybywa jakiś nowy generał naszych czasów pokojowych, lub jaki dostojny cudzoziemiec, aby doskonale znanemu brygadjerowi Gerardowi złożyć wizytę. Wtedy przypinam go do piersi, woskuję wąsy tak, iż siwe końce dotykają prawie oczu, a jednak obawiam się, panowie, iż nikt nie może mieć prawdziwego pojęcia o mężu, którym niegdyś byłem. Teraz jestem tylko cywilem — coprawda takim, który się może pokazać — ale zawsze tylko cywilem. Gdybyście mnie jednak widzieli dnia 1 lipca 1810 roku, gdy stałem w bramie gospody w Alamo — ach, byłoby dla was jasnem, co huzar zdziałać potrafi i do czego doprowadzić może! Przez cały miesiąc musiałem siedzieć w tej przeklętej wsi i to wskutek nędznego pchnięcia lancą w kostkę, co nie pozwoliło mi swobodnie postawić nogi na ziemi. Prócz mnie znajdowało się tam jeszcze trzech innych inwalidów, którzy jednak wyleczyli się dość szybko i powrócili do armji. Tylko ja sam pozostałem, ku mej wielkiej rozpaczy, obgryzałem sobie palce, darłem włosy z głowy i — przyznaję to otwarcie — płakałem ze złości, gdy pomyślałem o moich huzarach, którzy się musieli obywać bez swego pułkownika. Wprawdzie nie byłem jeszcze szefem brygady, aczkolwiek każdy musiał mnie mieć za takiego, ale najmłodszy pułkownik całego wojska francuskiego, a pułk mój był dla mnie wszystkiem na świecie. Bolało mnie to, iż moi chłopcy tak byli osamotnieni. Villaret, najstarszy major, był wprawdzie doskonałym żołnierzem, ale czyż i wśród najdoskonalszych niema różnych stopni? Ah, ten szczęśliwy dzień lipcowy, w którym po raz pierwszy mogłem się dopukać do drzwi i cieszyć się złotemi promieniami słońca! Widziałem się znowu na czele moich dzielnych huzarów — ale jak się do nich dostać, do nich, którzy znajdowali się w Pastores, po drugiej stronie gór, zaledwie czterdzieści mil drogi ode mnie? Przecież to samo pchnięcie, które mnie zraniło, zabiło także i mojego konia! A dzielny to był koń! Wypytywałem się gospodarza, Gomeza, i starego księdza, który nocował w gospodzie, ale nie mogli mi udzielić żadnej rady; obydwaj zapewniali mnie, iż w całej wsi niema nawet nędznej szkapiny. Zresztą gospodarz uważał za rzecz niebezpieczną, abym bez towarzysza puszczał się w góry, gdyż El Cuchillo, hiszpański wódz bandytów, grasuje w nich ze swą bandą, a dostać się w jego ręce oznacza pewną i straszną śmierć. Stary ksiądz potwierdził te słowa, ale sądził, iż oficera francuskiego powstrzymać to nie powinno. Aczkolwiek może przez chwilę się wahałem, tych kilka słów wystarczyło, abym wiedział, gdzie droga. Ale konia, konia, konia! Stałem więc we drzwiach, myślałem i snułem plany i byłem bliski rozpaczy, gdy nagle usłyszałem tentent kopyt końskich. Spojrzałem i spostrzegłem wysokiego, brodatego mężczyznę w niebieskim, podobnym do uniformu kubraku. Jechał na nędznym karoszu, posiadającym lewą nogę zupełnie białą, co bardzo wpadało w oczy. — Hej, towarzyszu! — zawołałem na niego. — Hola! — odparł. — Pułkownik Gerard z dziesiątego pułku huzarów. Leżałem tutaj ranny przez cały miesiąc, a chciałbym się dostać zpowrotem do mego pułku w Pastores. — Komisarz Vidal, także do Pastores. Cieszyłbym się, panie pułkowniku, gdybyś pan ze mną chciał jechać, gdyż w górach ma być nie bardzo bezpiecznie. — Ah! — odpowiedziałem — nie posiadam konia. Możebyś pan sprzedał mi swojego? Każę pana jutro sprowadzić pod eskortą moich huzarów do Pastores. Ani słyszeć o tem nie chciał. Daremne były także przedstawienia gospodarza o okrucieństwach, których się dopuszcza El Cuchillo, i moje, jakie posiada obowiązki wobec ojczyzny i armji. Wreszcie nie chciał nam już odpowiadać i zawołał głośno, aby mu podano szklanicę wina. Wtedy chytrze poprosiłem go, aby zsiadł z konia i napił się ze mną wina; musiało go jednak uderzyć coś w mej minie, gdyż poruszył przecząco głowę. A gdy się zbliżyłem do niego, aby go pochwycić za nogę, dał koniowi ostrogi i zniknął w tumanie kurzu. Do djabła! Złość i wściekłość mnie porwały, gdy spostrzegłem, iż ten drab tak szybko pędzi ku swym beczkom z mięsem i butelkom z winem, nie myśląc wcale o pułkowniku i jego pięknych ośmiuset huzarach. Spoglądałem jeszcze za nim z gorzką zawiścią, gdy wtem ktoś dotknął mego ramienia. Gdy się odwróciłem, ujrzałem przed sobą wspomnianego już małego księdza. — Mógłbym panu dopomóc, panie pułkowniku — rzekł łagodnie — sam jadę na południe. Z radości rzuciłem mu się na szyję; wtem jednak noga mi się poślizgnęła i obadwaj o mało nie padliśmy na ziemię. — Zawieź mnie pan do Pastores — zawołałem — a otrzymasz pan różaniec z samych złotych pereł. Znalazłem taki w klasztorze świętego Ducha; teraz przekonałem się, jak to dobrze jest zabierać z sobą z wyprawy, co się tylko da, gdyż niewiadomo przy jakiej sposobności można potrzebować najnieprawdopodobniejszych rzeczy. Odpowiedział mi doskonale po francusku: — Zabiorę pana z sobą, ale nie dla jakiegoś wynagrodzenia, lecz dlatego, ponieważ obowiązkiem moim jest pomagać bliźniemu według sił moich, i dlatego też wszędzie mnie tak lubią. Mówiąc tak, poprowadził mnie przez wieś do starej stajni, gdzie znaleźliśmy odwieczny dyliżans pocztowy, jaki na początku stulecia kursował między zapadłemi wioskami. W stajni znajdowały się także trzy stare muły, z których każdy zosobna nie był dość silny, aby udźwignąć człowieka, ale razem mogły były pociągnąć wózek. Wierzajcie mi, panowie, że widok tych nędznych zwierząt z wystającemi żebrami, na długich nogach wykoszlawionych, zachwycił mnie więcej, niż te dwieściepięćdziesiąt rumaków cesarza, które widziałem w stajni dworskiej w Fontainebleau. Kosztowało nas to jednak wiele trudu, zanim nakłoniliśmy gospodarza do zaprzęgnięcia mułów do wózka, gdyż obawiał się potężnie strasznego Cuchilla. Gdy jednakowoż obiecałem mu bogactwa całego świata, a ksiądz zagroził mu piekłem, wsiadł na wózek i wziął lejce do rąk. Potem jednak tak mu się zaczęło śpieszyć, aby jeszcze przed nocą dojechać do celu, iż zaledwie miałem czas pożegnać się należycie z córeczką gospodarza. Niestety nie mogę sobie w tej chwili przypomnieć jej imienia, ale pamiętam, iż spłakaliśmy się wtedy oboje, i że to była piękna dziewczyna. A to świadectwo z ust człowieka, który w czternastu królestwach zwalczał mężów i całował kobiety, z pewnością jest coś warte. Mały ksiądz patrzył się z początku bardzo poważnie, gdy całowaliśmy się na pożegnanie, potem jednak okazał się doskonałym towarzyszem podróży. Przez cały czas opowiadał mi o swem małem probostwie w górach, a ja nawzajem opowiadałem mu o moich przygodach w życiu. Trzeba jednak było być bardzo ostrożnym, gdyż skoro powiedziałem jedno słówko za wiele, zaczął się niepokoić, a mina jego wykazywała bardzo wyraźnie, iż obraziłem jego uczucia. Samo się przez się rozumie, iż elegancki człowiek będzie z osobą duchowną rozmawiał grzecznie, aczkolwiek nie można się wcale dziwić, gdy żołnierzowi wymknie się czasem jakieś drastyczniejsze słowo. Z jego opowiadania dowiedziałem się, iż pochodził z północnej Hiszpanji, a celem jego podróży była mała miejscowość w Estremadurze, gdzie mieszkała jego matka staruszka. Opisywał mi jej skromny domek i radość z powodu możności ujrzenia jej znowu po długiem niewidzeniu, w tak żywych barwach, że musiałem pomyśleć i o mojej drogiej matce, a łzy stanęły mi w oczach. W swej poczciwej naiwności pokazał mi nawet przeznaczone dla niej małe podarunki, a jego całe postępowanie było tak dziecinnie naiwne, iż chętnie uwierzyłem jego zapewnieniu, iż nie posiadał wcale wrogów, i każdy go lubił. Podziwiał wielce mój mundur; ze zdumieniem badał cienkie sukno, wychwalał pióropusz i z uszanowaniem dotykał się czerwonych wyłogów munduru. I pałasz wyciągnął mi z pochwy, i drżał, gdy mu opowiadałem, wiele łudzi pałasz ten wyprawił już na tamten świat. Gdy mu jednakowoż pokazałem szczerbę, pochodzącą z ramienia adjutanta cara Aleksandra, zgroza jego nie miała granic. Łagodnie wyjął mi z rąk broń i ukrył ją pod skórzanem siedzeniem, z uwagą, iż sam widok tej broni przyprawia go o zawrót głowy. Ujechaliśmy w ten sposób spory kawał drogi, a gdy dotarliśmy do podnóży gór, usłyszeliśmy po prawej stronie daleki huk dział. Był to Masséna, który, jak wiedziałem, oblegał Ciudad Rodrigo. Byłbym chętnie pobiegł prosto do niego, gdyż aczkolwiek powiadali niektórzy iż w jego żyłach płynie krew żydowska, był on przecież najdzielniejszym żydem, który od czasów Jozuego uganiał się po święcie. W każdym razie oblężenie jest tylko marnem zajęciem przy pomocy siekiery i łopaty, a przy moich huzarach w walce przeciwko Anglikom, była przecież daleko piękniejsza robota. Z każdą milą, którą przebywaliśmy, robiło mi się na sercu lżej, aż wreszcie z radości, iż niezadługo zobaczę moje konie i moich dzielnych chłopców, zacząłem śpiewać, jak młody, świeżo upieczony chorąży. Im dalej posuwaliśmy się w góry, tem surowszą i dzikszą stawała się droga. Z początku spotykaliśmy się tu i ówdzie z jakimś poganiaczem mułów, teraz jednak wszystko jakby wymarło; nic dziwnego, gdyż grasowali tutaj Anglicy, Francuzi i bandy rozbójnicze. Odwróciłem wreszcie oczy od tego smutnego widoku, a zastanawiając się w głębi duszy, pomyślałem o tem i owem; o kobietach, które kochałem, o koniach, które miałem pod sobą. Nagle z marzeń mych wyrwało mnie zachowanie się mego towarzysza podróży. Starał on się szydłem wywiercić dziurę w pasku rzemiennym, na którym wisiała manierka do wody. Ręka tak mu drżała, iż rzemień wymknął mu się nareszcie z ręki, a drewniana manierka padła u mych nóg. Pochyliłem się, aby ją podnieść, tymczasem jednak ksiądz, jak błyskawica, skoczył mi na plecy i wepchnął mi szydło w oko. Panowie, wiecie chyba, aż nadto dobrze, iż jestem człowiekiem, który każdemu niebezpieczeństwu śmiało zagląda w oczy. Gdy się było od sprawy pod Zurychem aż do fatalnego dnia bitwy pod Waterloo, gdy się uzyskało wielki medal zasługi, który przechowuję w skórzanem pudełku, to chyba nie można mówić o „strachu“. A gdy kiedy wasze nerwy spłatają wam jakiego figla, to pocieszcie się myślą, że nawet ja, brygadjer Gerard, doznałem strachu. Do strachu, z powodu niespodziewanego napadu i do bólu w ranie przyłączyło się nagle uczucie wstrętu — uczucie, które chyba ten tylko odczuwać może, na którego rzuci się jadowity gad. Chwyciłem potwora obiema rękami, zwaliłem go na spód wózka i zacząłem go obrabiać memi ciężkiemi butami. Udało mu się coprawda wyciągnąć pistolet z kieszeni sutanny, ale wytrąciłem mu go z ręki, i zacząłem ponownie dusić pierś jego kolanami. Zaczął wrzeszczeć przeraźliwie, a ja zacząłem szukać mego pałasza, który mi podstępnie wyjął z ręki. Namacałem go wkrótce i zacząłem obcierać krew spływająca mi po twarzy, aby się przekonać, gdzie ten drab leży — chciałem go przebić pałaszem — gdy nagle wózek się przewrócił, a broń wskutek wstrząśnienia wypadła mi z ręki. Zanim się mogłem opamiętać, wyciągnięto mnie z wozu za nogi. Aczkolwiek padłem na twarde kamienie, aczkolwiek musiałem sobie powiedzieć, że otoczyło mnie z trzydziestu drabów, zawyłem przecież w głębi duszy z radości. W natłoku koniec mego pałasza zasłonił mi zdrowe oko, ale tem drugiem zranionem, mogłem widzieć tę bandę zbójecką. Po tej bliźnie możecie panowie jeszcze dziś spostrzec, iż stal wcisnęła mi się bardzo blisko źrenicy, a dopiero, gdy mnie wyciągnięto z wózka, przekonałem się, iż nie straciłem na zawsze wzroku. Ten drab miał widocznie zamiar przebić mi mózg, a musiał mi naruszyć jakąś kość w istocie, gdyż z tą raną miałem więcej kłopotu, niż z jakąkolwiek inną, którą otrzymałem. Gdy te psy wyciągnęły mnie wśród przekleństw i złorzeczeń, zaczęto mnie obrabiać pięściami i kopać nogami. Dobrze tylko było, iż ci górale mieli zwyczaj owijania nóg szmatami. Odstąpili wreszcie ode mnie, gdyż krew ściekała mi z głowy, a ja leżałem spokojnie, jakbym zupełnie stracił przytomność; potajemnie jednak zapamiętałem sobie dokładnie te wszystkie wstrętne gęby, tak, iż wszyscy byliby mogli zawisnąć na szubienicy, gdyby mi się ku temu nadarzyła sposobność. Były to silne i muskularne postacie, w żółtych chustach na głowie, opasane czerwonemi pasami, w których tkwiła broń. Położyli dwa wielkie kamienie wpoprzek drogi na ostrym skręcie, a te wyrwały jedno koło i spowodowały upadek wozu. Ten drab, który tak zręcznie odgrywał rolę księdza, i tyle mi naopowiadał o swej matce i swem probostwie, wiedział naturalnie, gdzie się znajdowała zasadzka i chciał mnie ubezwładnić, zanim dojedziemy do tego miejsca. Gdy draby wydobyły go z wozu i spostrzegły, jak go ładnie oporządziłem, nie posiadały się z wściekłości. Aczkolwiek nie dostało mu się to, na co w zupełności zasłużył, to przecież miał jakąś pamiątkę po brygadjerze Stefanie Gerardzie. Nogi zwisały mu bezwładnie, a górna część ciała wiła się z bólu i wściekłości. Jego czarne oczy, któremi w wózku spoglądał tak niewinnie i łagodnie, spoglądały teraz, jak oczy zranionego kota; przytem ciągle pluł na mnie. Sapristi! Gdy te łotry porwały mnie teraz i zaczęły ciągnąć po ścieżynie górskiej, stało się dla mnie jasnem, iż niezadługo będę potrzebował całej mej odwagi i całej siły. Mego wroga niosło za mną dwóch zbójów, a jego sykania i przekleństwa dolatywały mych uszu, raz z prawej, raz z lewej strony na wijącej się ścieżce. Nasze wspinanie się musiało, według mego obliczenia, trwać przynajmniej godzinę, ale obawa, iż mój wygląd zewnętrzny ucierpiał coś wskutek tego wypadku, czyniła tę drogę jedną z najstraszniejszych, jaką kiedykolwiek przebyłem. Umiałem się coprawda dobrze wspinać po górach, ale szczególnem jest, czego człowiek dokazać może, gdy po obu jego stronach znajduje się bandyta, uzbrojony w sztylet! Przybyliśmy teraz do miejsca, gdzie ścieżka przechodziła przez szczyt góry i prowadziła po drugiej stronie przez gęsty las do doliny. Najprawdopodobniej te łotry były w czasach spokojnych przemytnikami, a to była jedna z ukrytych dróg, prowadzących do granicy portugalskiej. Często spostrzegałem ślady mułów, a gdy przybyliśmy na miejsce, gdzie ziemia była trochę wilgotna, ujrzałem ku memu zdumieniu, ślady kopyt końskich. Dowiedziałem się też niedługo, skąd one pochodziły, gdyż na małej polance spostrzegłem niedaleko od nas konia, przywiązanego do przewróconego drzewa. Zaledwie spojrzałem na niego, poznałem natychmiast po jego zgrabnych kształtach i białej przedniej nodze, tego konia, którego sobie rano z takiem upragnieniem życzyłem. Ale co się stało z komisarzem Vidalem? Czy może znajdował się w takiem samem niebezpiecznem położeniu, jak ja? Nie miałem jednak czasu zastanawiać się nad tem, gdyż teraz pochód się zatrzymał, a jeden z bandytów wydobył z siebie jakiś szczególny ton, na który odpowiedziano natychmiast z poza płotu po drugiej stronie wyrębu. Jednocześnie podbiegło ku nam z dziesięciu do dwunastu bandytów, pozdrowiło moich katów, i otoczyło z wyrazami współczucia mego wroga z szydłem. Wreszcie zwrócili uwagę i na mnie, zaczęli wywijać nożami i tak ryczeć, że doprawdy byłem w potężnym strachu. Myślałem już, że nadeszła moja godzina, i postanowiłem zajrzeć śmierci prosto w oczy, jak przystało na dzielnego huzara, który ma strzec swej sławy, gdy jeden z bandytów wydał jakiś rozkaz, poczem nie bardzo łagodnie powleczono mnie do płotu przez polankę, skąd przybiegli bandyci. Wąska drożyna ciągnęła się przez polankę, a kończyła się w grocie pod wystającą skałą. Na dworze zachodziło właśnie słońce i w jaskini byłoby zupełnie ciemno, gdyby nie były rozsiewały swego światła dwie pochodnie, przytwierdzone do ściany. Przy ich świetle ujrzałem szczególną postać, siedzącą przy stole z prostego drzewa; poznałem natychmiast, po pełnem szacunku zachowaniu się bandytów, iż miałem przed sobą osławionego naczelnika rozbójników El Cuchillo. Poza mną wniesiono człowieka, którego zraniłem, i posadzono go na beczce; nogi zwisały mu bezwładnie, ale jego kocie oczy ziały nienawiścią. Z rozmowy między nim a naczelnikiem przekonałem się, iż należał również do bandy, i że jego zadaniem było polować na takich gilów, jak ja, i ogłupiać ich przy pomocy swego gładkiego języka i sukni duchownej. Gdy się zastanowiłem nad tem, ilu szlachetnych mężów padło ofiarą tych nędzników, cieszyłem się, iż nareszcie położyłem kres jego zbrodniczej działalności, aczkolwiek obawiałem się, że będę musiał przypłacić to życiem, tak potrzebnem cesarzowi i armji. Podczas gdy ranny podpierany przez dwóch towarzyszów, zdawał sprawozdanie ze swych przygód, postawiło mnie kilku z tych bandytów przy stole przed naczelnikiem. Miałem doskonałą sposobność przyjrzenia mu się dokładnie. Muszę przyznać, iż człowiek ten nie odpowiadał wcale memu wyobrażeniu o rozbójniku, i że dziwiłem się wielce, jak można było w Hiszpanji, w tym kraju okrucieństw, nadać mu jego przydomek. Dobrze wypasiona, dobroduszna twarz, o świeżej cerze, okolona czarnemi bokobrodami, kazała się domyślać w nim jakiegoś kupca z St. Antoine, a nie strasznego bandyty. Nie miał też na sobie ani jaskrawego pasa, ani błyszczącej broni, które nosili inni bandyci, lecz przeciwnie, zwykły, ciemny kubrak, jak poważny ojciec rodziny, a gdyby nie jego brunatne kamasze, nicby nie zdradzało w nim mieszkańca gór. Całe otoczenie tego człowieka zgadzało się z jego postacią; na stole, prócz tabakierki, znajdowała się wielka brunatna księga, prawie jak księga główna u kupca, a wiele innych książek umieszczonych było na dwóch deskach między dwiema beczkami prochu. Cała podłoga pokryta była papierami, a na nich znajdowały się urywki jakichś wierszy. On sam siedział niedbale, rozparty na krześle, i słuchał uważnie opowiadania kaleki, którego po zdaniu sprawy wyniesiono na dwór. Ja musiałem pozostać z mymi trzema stróżami, aby się dowiedzieć o losie, który mnie czeka. Teraz naczelnik pochwycił za pióro, dotknął się niem czoła, i spoglądał poważnie w powałę jaskini. Po chwili zwrócił się do mnie i zauważył najczystszą francuszczyzną: — Pan nie zna także, zapewne, rymu do słowa Covilhe? Odparłem mu na to, iż moja znajomość języka hiszpańskiego jest na to za mała. — To bogaty język — mówił dalej — ale dla rymowania mniej podatny, niż francuski, a to też jest przyczyną, iż nasze najlepsze dzieła pisane są w nierymowanych jambach. Ale obawiam się, iż takie rzeczy przekraczają zdolności huzara. Zanim miałem czas odpowiedzieć, pochylił się znowu nad swym niedokończonym wierszem, rzucił jednak natychmiast pióro z okrzykiem radości, i zadeklamował kilka wierszy, które wywołały zachwyt u pilnujących mnie drabów. Jego szeroka twarz zarumieniła się, jak u młodej dziewczyny, której powiedziano jakiś komplement. — Jak się zdaje — rzekł — posiadamy krytyków po naszej stronie. Musisz pan wiedzieć, mój młody panie, że skracamy sobie głupie wieczory bardzo przyjemnie, śpiewając własne ballady, a jak pan widzisz, nie mam potrzeby wstydzić się za dzieci mej muzy. Mam nawet pewną nadzieję, iż pewnego pięknego dnia ujrzę je drukowane, i to w dodatku z oznaczeniem Madrytu, jako miejsca wydawnictwa. Ale teraz do naszej sprawy. Jak się pan nazywa? — Stefan Gerard. — Stan? — Pułkownik. — Oddział wojska? — Trzeci pułk huzarów Conflansa. — Jesteś pan bardzo młody, jak na pułkownika. — Szczęście sprzyjało mi w mej karjerze. — Tem gorzej — zauważył, skrzywiając usta do śmiechu. Nie odpowiedziałem na to nic, lecz starałem się poprostu okazać mu przez całe moje zachowanie się, że nie obawiam się nawet najgorszych rzeczy. Pochylił się tymczasem nad wielką księgą i zaczął w niej przewracać kartki. — Oh! — rzekł nagle — wydaje mi się, iż mieliśmy tu już jednego z pańskiego pułku! widzę tu przynajmniej coś podobnego w zapiskach, które sobie poczyniliśmy. Czy znajdował się u panów oficer Soubiron, przystojny młody blondyn? — Zapewne. — Jak widzę, pochowaliśmy go tutaj 24 czerwca. — Biedny chłopiec. I na cóż umarł. — Pochowaliśmy go. — No tak, ale zanim go pochowaliście? — Nie rozumiesz mnie pan, pułkowniku. Nie był wcale nieboszczykiem, gdy go chowaliśmy. — Pochowaliście go więc żywcem? Przez chwilę byłem, jak oszołomiony. Potem jednak rzuciłem się na tego człowieka i byłbym go z pewnością udusił, gdyby mnie tych trzech łotrów nie było oderwało od niego. Wprawdzie starałem się wszelkiemi siłami wydrzeć z ich łap, strząsałem to tego, to tamtego ze mnie, kląłem, na czem świat stoi, ale nie mogłem się uwolnić. Nareszcie, gdy zdarli ze mnie mundur, a krew zaczęła mi spływać z rąk, zarzucili mi stryczek na szyję i związali mi ręce i nogi. — Przeklęte djabły! — warczałem. — Gdy kiedyś zbliżycie się zanadto do mego pałasza, nauczę was, co to znaczy zamęczyć jednego z mych chłopców na śmierć! Przekonacie się jeszcze, że ramię mego cesarza sięga daleko, a aczkolwiek jesteście tutaj bezpieczni, jak szczury w swych norach, wyrwie on was przecież stąd w swoim czasie, i zniszczy was co do nogi razem z całem waszem potomstwem! Sapristi! Język mam ostry, nie liczyłem się też ze słowami, które im ciskałem na łeb. Naczelnik jednak siedział spokojnie, pukał sobie piórem po czole, i spoglądał w górę, jakby mu przyszła myśl do nowego wiersza. Teraz wiedziałem, czem mu dojadę. — Osioł z pana! — wrzasnąłem, — Sądzisz pan, iż jesteś pan tutaj bezpieczny, a jednak pańskie nędzne życie może być tak samo krótkie, jak pańskich głupich wierszy, może nawet jeszcze krótsze! Trzeba było teraz widzieć, jak skoczył z krzesła! Ten nikczemny potwór, który rozporządzał życiem i śmiercią swych bliźnich, jak kramarz swemi figurami, miał przecież czułe miejsce, w które go można było boleśnie urazić. Twarz mu zzieleniała, a włosy zjeżyły się. — Bardzo słusznie, pułkowniku — rzekł drżącym z wściekłości głosem — ale na teraz dosyć o tem. Chełpiłeś się pan niedawno, iż zrobiłeś świetną karjerę — no, koniec pański nie będzie mniej nadzwyczajny. Pułkownik Stefan Gerard umrze niezwykłą śmiercią! — Ale wypraszam sobie tylko, abyś pan mego zgonu nie uwiecznił w swych nędznych rymach! Miałem jeszcze w zapasie kilka podobnych żartów, ale jedno spojrzenie z jego oczu spowodowało mych trzech katów, iż mnie wywlekli z jaskini. Nasza rozmowa, którą starałem się podać panom jak najwierniej, musiała trwać dość długo, gdyż skoro wyszliśmy, było już ciemno, a księżyc stał wysoko na niebie. Bandyci rozpalili wielki ogień z chrustu, naturalnie nie dlatego, aby się ogrzać, gdyż noce były bardzo ciepłe, ale aby sobie zgotować posiłek. Wielki miedziany kocioł wisiał nad ogniem, który swem żółtem światłem oświetlał postacie leżących dokoła niego bandytów. W rzeczy samej był to malowniczy widok. Wiem doskonale, iż wielu żołnierzy nie chce wiedzieć o sztuce, i tym podobnych rzeczach, ale ja stanowię pod tym względem wyjątek i okazuję przez to, że posiadam smak artystyczny i dobre wychowanie. Na dowód tego mogę przytoczyć, że nabyłem bardzo piękny obraz, gdy Lefebre po poddaniu Gdańska sprzedawał łupy. Woziłem przez dwie wyprawy „Nimfy“, zaskoczone w lesie, aż wreszcie mój rumak miał to nieszczęście, iż przedarł je kopytem. Jest to tylko dowód, że nie byłem wcale surowym żołnierzem, jak Rapp lub Ney. Coprawda, gdy leżałem wtedy przed tą jaskinią zbójców, nie miałem ani czasu, ani ochoty zajmowania się podobnemi rzeczami. Ci trzej wysłańcy szatana rzucili mnie pod drzewo, siedli nieopodal mnie, pluli o zakład i palili papierosy. Cóż miałem począć w takich okolicznościach? Nie znajdowałem się jeszcze nigdy w mojem życiu w tak rozpaczliwem położeniu, ale powiedziałem sobie: — Odwagi, tylko odwagi, mój chłopcze! Nie stałeś się przecie w dwudziestym ósmym roku życia pułkownikiem dlatego, iż umiałeś zatańczyć kotyljona! Nie upadłeś zresztą na głowę, Stefanie, wydobywałeś się już setki razy z matni, a ta z pewnością nie będzie ostatnią! Rozglądałem się też uważnie dokoła, jakbym się mógł wymknąć, i spostrzegłem coś, co mnie wprawiło w zdumienie. Przy jasnem świetle księżyca i ognia obozowego, dostrzegłem naprzeciw mnie po drugiej stronie polanki wielka sosnę, której pień i dolne gałęzie były osmalone, jakby niedawno palił się tam wielki ogień. Gdy się zacząłem przyglądać bliżej, zauważyłem dokładnie na drzewie w niewielkiej wysokości, parę butów kawaleryjskich, wiszących do góry nogami. Teraz ogień zabłysnął żywiej, a ja spostrzegłem wyraźnie, iż przez każda nogę przepuszczony był gwóźdź, który ją trzymał. Owładnęła mnie nagle zgroza, gdyż stało się dla mnie jasnem, że buty nie były próżne — odwróciłem głowę cokolwiek na prawo, aby się przekonać, co tam wisi i dlaczego pod drzewem rozpalono wielki ogień. Panowie, tylko z trudnością przychodzi mi opisać panom, co tam ujrzałem, a nie chciałbym, aby was dręczyły straszne sny — ale jakże mogę was zaprowadzić między zbójów hiszpańskich, nie pokazując panom, co to byli za ludzie, i w jaki sposób prowadzili wojnę? Chcę jednak uszanować wasze uczucia i zaznaczyć tylko, że już wiedziałem, dlaczego koń pana Vidala stał bez pana w lesie, a pragnąłem z całego serca, aby swój straszny los zniósł z odwagą i przytomnością, jak przystało na Francuza. Możecie sobie panowie wyobrazić, że widok ten nie bardzo mnie rozweselił. Gdy byłem w jaskini u naczelnika, wściekłość moja z powodu okrutnej śmierci młodego Soubirona, któremu byłem oddany z całego serca, tak mnie całego zajęła, iż nie pomyślałem wcale o mojem własnem położeniu. Zapewne, byłoby rozsądniej nie sprzeczać się z tym łotrem, ale teraz było już za późno. Wyciągnąłem korek z butelki, i musiałem teraz wypić wino. Prócz tego powiedziałem sobie, iż skoro już niewinny komisarz zginął tak okrutną i straszliwą śmiercią, ja z pewnością nie mogłem się spodziewać, iż będą się ze mną obchodzili łagodniej, gdy już jednego z nich tak paskudnie oporządziłem. Nie, mój los był przypieczętowany — teraz chodziło tylko o to, aby umierać z godnością. Potwór ten powinien był być świadkiem, iż Stefan Gerard umarł tak, jak żył, i że przynajmniej jeden jeniec przed nim nie zadrżał. A gdy tak leżałem pod drzewem, przypomniały mi się wszystkie kobiety, które mnie opłakiwać będą; pomyślałem o mej poczciwej matce, o cesarzu, o moim pułku, jakże odczuwać będą brak mej osoby, jak bardzo będą żałowali mego młodego życia! Tak, panowie, nie wstydzę się przyznać, iż te smutne myśli poruszyły mnie do łez. Mimo tego rozglądałem się uważnie za czemś, coby mogło mnie uratować, jestem przecież mężczyzną, a nie bydlęciem, przeznaczonem na rzeź! Zacząłem więc ukradkiem rozluźniać trochę więzy na rękach i nogach, a jednocześnie szukałem pilnie środka wydobycia się z tej matni. Jedno było dla mnie jasnem: huzar jest tylko pół człowiekiem, gdy nie ma konia, a jednak moja druga połowa pasła się spokojnie w oddaleniu może sześćdziesięciu kroków ode mnie. Moje myśli przeniosły się także i na inny przedmiot. Ścieżka, którą przybyliśmy przez góry, była tak wąska, iż koń tylko powoli i z trudnością mógłby być po niej prowadzony; ale w przeciwnym kierunku droga wydawała mi się równiejsza, a spadała łagodniej w dolinę. Tylko nogi w strzemiona i pałasz do ręki, a potem śmiały skok — a znajdę się wnet poza obrębem tego robactwa w górach! Tak sobie myślałem i pracowałem jeszcze ukradkiem rękami i nogami, gdy naczelnik bandy wyszedł z jaskini. Podszedł do rannego, który jęcząc i wzdychając leżał przy ogniu. Porozmawiali obydwaj przez chwilę, poczem skinęli obydwaj głowami i spojrzeli w moją stronę. Następnie El Cuchillo powiedział coś przyciszonym głosem do swoich, poczem cała banda klasnęła w dłonie, i zaczęła ryczeć z zachwytu. Wyglądało to bardzo podejrzanie, to też ucieszyłem się bardzo, spostrzegłszy, iż ręce moje na tyle są wolne, iż lada chwila będą mogły wysunąć się z krępujących je więzów. Niestety nie mogłem tego samego powiedzieć o moich nogach, gdyż przy najmniejszem poruszeniu tak mnie kostki bolały, że musiałem wargi przygryzać zębami, aby głośno nie krzyknąć. Nie pozostało mi zatem nic innego, jak leżeć spokojnie i czekać, co to dalej z tego będzie. Po pierwsze, nie mogłem zrozumieć, co te łotry zamierzają. Jeden z nich wdrapał się na młodą sosnę po drugiej stronie polanki i uwiązał do jej wierzchołka linę, poczem uwiązał drugą linę w ten sam sposób do drzewa, znajdującego się wpobliżu. Obydwa końce lin zwisały spokojnie, a ja z niemałą ciekawością czekałem, co się dalej stanie. Cała banda zaczęła ciągnąć jedna linę, aż młode, silne drzewo wygięło się w pałąk, dotykając wierzchołkiem ziemi, poczem linę przywiązano do pnia. Gdy i drugie drzewo wygięli w ten sam sposób, wierzchołki obu drzew znajdowały się w oddaleniu zaledwie kilku stóp od siebie: musiały naturalnie powrócić do swego dawnego położenia, skoro się przetnie liny. Teraz poznałem szatański plan tych łotrów. — Wyglądasz mi pan na silnego człowieka — odezwał się do mnie naczelnik, który z djabelskim uśmiechem na ustach zbliżył się do mnie. — Gdy pan ze mnie zdejmie te więzy, pokażę panu, jaki jestem silny — odparłem. — Chcemy się dowiedzieć, czy pan jesteś tak silny, jak te dwa młode drzewa tam — mówił dalej — i dlatego chcemy pańskie nogi przywiązać do końców obu lin, a potem puścić. Jeżeli pan będziesz silniejszy, będę z tego zadowolony; gdy się jednak pokaże, iż drzewa są silniejsze od pana, panie pułkowniku, będziemy mieli pamiątkę po panu po każdej stronie naszego niewielkiego państwa! Roześmiał się głośno, a reszta poszła chętnie za jego przykładem. Jeszcze dziś, gdy znajduję się w melancholijnym nastroju, albo też mam napad mych dawnych bólów w twarzy, ściga mnie widok ich ciemnych, dzikich twarzy, z okrutnie łypiącemi oczyma i białemi zębami przy blasku ognia. Szczególna rzecz — a nie jestem jedynym, który zrobił to spostrzeżenie — jak bystremi stają się w takich razach nasze zmysły. Jestem najsilniej przekonany, iż człowiek w żadnej chwili nie spostrzega tak wiernie i żywo rzeczy z świata zewnętrznego, jak wtedy, gdy mu grozi nagła i nienaturalna śmierć. Nos, oczy i uszy pracowały wtedy u mnie z taką bystrością, jak później tylko w razach wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa. I stało się, że na długo przed innymi, nawet już nim naczelnik do mnie przemówił, usłyszałem lekki, jednostajny szmer; z początku był jeszcze daleko, ale zbliżał się coraz więcej. Z początku było niby dalekie mruczenie, ale gdy bandyci rozwiązali mi więzy na nogach, aby mnie zaprowadzić na miejsce stracenia, słyszałem tak wyraźnie, jak nigdy potem niczego w życiu nie słyszałem, tentent kopyt końskich, lekki brzęk łańcuchów, oraz uderzenia pałaszy o strzemiona. To musieli być huzarzy! Jakżebym się mógł pomylić, ja, który byłem przy lekkiej kawalerji od chwili, gdy pod nosem ukazał mi się pierwszy meszek. — Na pomoc, towarzysze, na pomoc! — zawołałem tak głośno, jak tylko mogłem, a chociaż zatykali mi usta i wlekli mnie do drzew, zawołałem jeszcze raz: — Na pomoc, moi dzielni chłopcy! Dzieci, pomóżcie mi! Mordują waszego pułkownika! Moje położenie i moje rany odebrały mi na chwilę przytomność i sądziłem, że lada chwila ujrzę ośmiuset moich dzielnych huzarów z bębnami i w pełnym rynsztunku na polance. Rzeczywistość jednakże nie bardzo odpowiadała mojej wyobraźni — gdyż moje oczy ujrzały tylko przystojnego młodego człowieka na wspaniałym kasztanie. Miał zdrową, wesołą twarz, a jego cała postawa świadczyła o rycerskości — właściwie postać ta przypominała mi bardzo siebie samego. Surdut jego musiał być kiedyś czerwony, ale tam, gdzie zetknął się z powietrzem, nabrał barwy suchych liści dębowych. Na ramionach miał jednak złote tresy, na głowie zaś miał błyszczący hełm stalowy, przyozdobiony z boku białem piórem. Wyskoczył na polankę, a za nim pędziło czterech jeźdźców w podobnych mundurach. Wszyscy byli gładko wygoleni, mieli przyjemne twarze, a wyglądali raczej na mnichów, niż na dragonów. Krótka komenda, i mała grupka zatrzymała się, podczas gdy jej dowódca popędził naprzód, a ogień oświetlił jego piękną twarz i ładną głowę jego rumaka. Naturalnie zaraz po szczególnym uniformie poznałem, że miałem przed sobą Anglików, a aczkolwiek nigdy ich przedtem nie widziałem, od pierwszego spojrzenia spostrzegłem po ich męskiej postawie, iż nie powiedziano mi o nich za wiele, mówiąc, iż to są dzielni wojacy. — Heda! Heda! — zawołał oficer w możliwie najgorszym języku francuskim. — Co się tutaj dzieje? Kto tu wołał o pomoc? W tej chwili błogosławiłem godzinę, w której O‘Brien, potomek królów irlandzkich, uczył mnie angielskiego. Tymczasem rozwiązano mi nogi, wyciągnąłem więc czem prędzej ręce z więzów, pobiegłem szybko jak błyskawica do ognia, gdzie leżał mój pałasz, porwałem go, i mimo rany w nodze wskoczyłem na konia nieboszczyka Vidala. Odpiąłem czem prędzej cugle od drzewa i zanim bandyci mieli czas wymierzyć do mnie z pistoletów, stanąłem przy oficerze angielskim i zawołałem: — Poddaję się panu, mój panie! Spójrz pan na to drzewo po lewej stronie, a przekonasz się pan, co ci bandyci wyprawiają z dzielnymi ludźmi, którzy dostali się w ich łapy. W te chwili płomień wystrzelił jaśniej i można było widzieć postać biednego Vidala. Zaprawdę, straszny to był widok! — Goddam! — zawołał oficer, a każdy z jego ludzi powtórzył: — Goddam! — co oznacza to samo, co u nas „Mon Dieu!“ W tej chwili płomień wystrzelił jaśniej i można i czterech żołnierzy ustawiło się obok siebie w zwartym szeregu. Jeden z nich, prawdopodobnie sierżant, poklepał mnie po ramieniu i rzekł z uśmiechem: — Teraz walcz pan o swoje życie, przyjacielu! Co to za rozkosz siedzieć na koniu i mieć broń w ręku! Wywinąłem pałaszem nad głową i rozpływałem się z radości. Wtem zbliżył się do mnie naczelnik bandy i odezwał się z fatalnym uśmiechem do młodego oficera: — Wasza miłość, ten człowiek jest naszym jeńcem. Ale oficer pogroził mu pałaszem i odparł: — Jesteście przeklęte psy! Co za hańba dla nas mieć takich sprzymierzeńców! Na Boga, gdybym był lordem Wellingtonem, wisielibyście wszyscy na najbliższem drzewie! — A mój jeniec — zapytał naczelnik. — Weźmiemy go do naszego obozu. — W takim razie pozwólcie sobie powiedzieć coś do ucha. Po tych słowach łotr przystąpił blisko do oficera, ale nagle zwrócił się do mnie i wypalił mi z pistoletu prosto w twarz. Ale djabelski zamiar podstępnego bandyty spełzł na niczem — chybił, a kula dotknęła tylko moich włosów. Wtedy podniósł rękę i chciał cisnąć we mnie pistoletem, gdy sierżant jednem śmiałem cięciem odrąbał mu prawie głowę od tułowia. Jeszcze krew jego nie spłynęła na ziemię, a ostatnie przekleństwo nie zamarło na jego ustach, gdy cała banda rzuciła się na nas z zajadłością. Tuzin skoków i tyleż cięć pałaszami i wydobyliśmy się szczęśliwie na drogę ku dolinie. Ale dopiero gdyśmy już mieli daleko za sobą to rozbójnicze gniazdo i znaleźliśmy się w wolnem polu, odważyliśmy się stanąć i zbadać nasze rany. Pomimo wielkiego zmęczenia i całego bólu, serce o mało nie wyskoczyło mi z piersi z radości na myśl, jaką pamiątkę pozostawił tej morderczej bandzie Stefan Gerard, pułkownik huzarów Conflansa. W przyszłości będą się zapewne długo namyślali, nim odważą się podnieść rękę na huzara z trzeciego pułku. Czułem się tak uradowany, iż nie mogłem się powstrzymać od palnięcia małej mówki do Anglików, aby im wyjaśnić, komu przynieśli pomoc w oswobodzeniu go. Przemawiałem właśnie w najlepsze o sławie i zasługach dzielnych ludzi, gdy przerwał mi oficer: — Tak, tak, bardzo ładnie. Jakie rany, sierżancie? — Koń Jonesa ma kulę w nodze. — Jones pójdzie z nami. Sierżant Holliday trzymać się będzie z Harveyem i Smithem na prawo, dopóki nie przyjdą do przednich straży huzarów niemieckich. Wszyscy trzej pogalopowali w wskazanym im kierunku, podczas gdy oficer, ja i Jones, który szedł za nami w pewnem oddaleniu, udaliśmy się wprost do obozu angielskiego. Nie trwało długo, a wywnętrzyliśmy się przed sobą wzajemnie, gdyż od samego początku spodobaliśmy się sobie. Dzielny młodzian, pochodzący z bardzo dostojnej rodziny, został wysłany przez lorda Wellingtona, aby sprawdził czy wypadkiem nasze wojska nie nadciągają przez góry. Dzięki wędrownemu życiu, które umożliwiło mi stosunki z szerokim światem przyswoiłem sobie wiele cennych wiadomości, których zresztą nie posiada niejeden wykształcony człowiek. Nie znałem naprzykład ani jednego prawie dostojnego Francuza, któryby umiał wymienić poprawnie jakiś tytuł angielski, a gdybym się był tyle nie nawłóczył po świecie, mógłbym był wam powiedzieć z całą pewnością, że prawdziwem nazwiskiem młodzieńca było: „Milord, the Hon. Sir Russe Barth“. Ponieważ to ostatnie oznaczenie jest tytułem honorowym, przeto przemawiałem do niego zwyczajnie „Barth“, tak jak się w Hiszpanji mówi „don“. Jak powiedziałem, wywnętrzyliśmy przed sobą w tej cudownej hiszpańskiej nocy nasze serca, jakbyśmy byli braćmi. Byliśmy przecież w równym wieku, służyliśmy w lekkiej kawalerji — on służył w szesnastym pułku dragonów — i mieliśmy te same nadzieje i pragnienia. Nigdy nie poznałem tak szybko człowieka, jak Bartha. Opowiadał mi o pewnej dziewczynie w Vauxhallu, którą kochał — Vauxhall jest bowiem ogrodem — ja opowiadałem o małej Karalji z Opery, poczem on wyciągnął splot włosów, a ja podwiązkę. Potem o mało nie pokłóciliśmy się o dragonów i huzarów, gdyż był śmiesznie dumny ze swego pułku. Trzeba wam było widzieć, jak pogardliwie wydął usta, i ręką dotknął pałasza, gdy wyraziłem życzenie, aby jego pułk nie wlazł nigdy w drogę trzeciemu pułkowi huzarów. Wreszcie zaczął opowiadać o sporcie Anglików, i o olbrzymich sumach, które już stracił przy zakładach na walkach kogutów i boksowaniu. Tak, zakłady! To było, jak się zdaje jego namiętnością, gdyż, gdy przypadkowo spostrzegłem spadającą gwiazdę, twierdził, iż będzie widział więcej podobnych zjawisk, niż ja, i chciał się ze mną założyć po dwadzieścia franków od sztuki. Jedynie fakt, iż moja sakiewka pozostała w rękach zbójów, mógł go odwieść od tej myśli. Rozmawialiśmy więc z sobą bardzo przyjemnie aż do świtu prawie; nagle usłyszeliśmy salwę karabinową. Grunt był skalisty i górzysty, tak iż nie mogłem widzieć daleko, sądziłem jednak, iż hałas ten spowodowała jakaś bitwa. Barth roześmiał się na cały głos, i oświadczył, że huk ten pochodzi z obozu Anglików, gdzie każdy żołnierz codziennie rano musi wystrzelić swój karabin, aby mógł podsypać świeżego prochu. — Jeszcze tylko ćwierć mili, a znajdziemy się przy naszych strażach przednich — dodał. Obejrzałem się i spostrzegłem, że upaliliśmy spory kawał drogi, gdyż dragona i jego kulawego konia nie było widać. Zacząłem się rozglądać na wszystkie strony, jak tylko oko sięgało. Barth i ja byliśmy, jak się zdawało, jedynemi ludzkiemi istotami w tej wielkiej skalistej dolinie — coprawda obydwaj na dobrych koniach i dobrze uzbrojeni. Zapytałem się więc sam siebie, czy to istotnie jest koniecznem, abym zrobił jeszcze te ćwierć mili do obozu angielskiego. Proszę panów, nie zrozumcie mnie fałszywie, co do mego zamiaru na tym punkcie. Nie miałem wcale chęci postąpienia sobie niehonorowo lub niewdzięcznie wobec człowieka, któremu tyle zawdzięczałem. Ale przecież pierwszym obowiązkiem oficera jest pamiętanie o swych żołnierzach, a prócz tego wojna jest grą, podczas której obowiązują pewne prawa, a kto to prawo naruszy, ten musi płacić karę. Gdybym był naprzykład dał słowo honoru, byłbym najnikczemniejszym gałganem, gdybym był chociaż tylko pomyślał o ucieczce. Ale nikt nie żądał ode mnie słowa honoru. Barth był zanadto łatwowierny, może liczył na kulawą szkapę za nami i pozwolił mi stanąć na równi z sobą, aczkolwiek byłem jego jeńcem. Gdyby było coś przeciwnego, w takim razie obchodziłbym się z nim z najwyszukańszą grzecznością, ale przecież byłbym na tyle ostrożnym, iż odebrałbym mu jego broń, a prócz tego byłbym ze sobą zabrał jeszcze straż. To też zwolniłem koniowi biegu i oświadczyłem mu to wszystko, aby go wreszcie zapytać, czy uważałby to za rzecz niehonorową, gdybym, go teraz opuścił. Zaczął się nad tem głęboko zastanawiać, a potem kilkakrotnie mruknął po angielsku „Mon Dieu“. Wreszcie zwrócił się do mnie i zapytał: — A więc chcesz pan drapnąć? — Zapewne, jeżeli mi pan nie będzie przeszkadzał. — Stawię tylko tę jedną przeszkodę, iż przy najmniejszej próbie ucieczki ukrócę pana o głowę. — Do takiej zabawki należy zawsze dwóch, mój panie! — Zobaczmy więc, który z nas jest lepszym graczem — odpowiedział i wyciągnął pałasz. Ja naturalnie zrobiłem to samo, ale postanowiłem sobie niezłomnie, iż nie zranię tego młodziana, który przecież był moim dobroczyńcą. — Zastanów się pan dobrze nad tem, co pan masz zamiar przedsięwziąć — rzekłem do niego. — Nazywasz mnie pan swoim jeńcem, — ale czy tem samem prawem nie mógłbym ja pana nazwać moim? Jesteśmy tutaj sami, a aczkolwiek ani na chwilę nie wątpię o pańskiej zręczności, nie możesz się pan spodziewać, abyś dotrzymał placu najlepszemu pałaszowi z sześciu brygad kawalerji francuskiej. Cios, wymierzony w moją głowę, był odpowiedzią. Odparłem ten cios i odciąłem mu pół pióra od jego hełmu. Chciał mnie uderzyć w piersi, usunąłem się na bok i odciąłem mu drugą połowę jego pióropusza. — Zostaw pan u djabła te swoje przeklęte sztuczki! — zawołał zgniewany, podczas, gdy ja usunąłem się z koniem jeszcze więcej w bok. — Dlaczego nie nacierasz pan na mnie? Widzisz pan przecie, iż nie chcę z panem walczyć! — Uważaj pan to sobie, jak pan chcesz, ale teraz musisz się udać do naszego obozu. — Tam mnie nie ujrzą! — Założę się o dziesięć przeciwko jednemu! — zawołał, i rzucił się na mnie z pałaszem. Po tych słowach jego przyszła mi nowa myśl do głowy. Czy nie mogliśmy tej sprawy inaczej załatwić, jak tylko z bronią w ręku? Barth wpakował mnie w położenie, że chcąc czy nie chcąc, musiałem go zranić, jeżeli będę chciał uratować moje życie. Wprawdzie uniknąłem jego następnego ciosu, ale pałasz jego świsnął zaledwie o cal od mojej szyi. Zawołałem nagle głośno: — Zatrzymaj się pan, znalazłem punkt wyjścia! Grajmy w kości o to, kto z nas ma być jeńcem drugiego! Uśmiechnął się, gdyż zamiłowanie do hazardu poruszyło się w nim potężnie. — Gdzie są kości? — zapytał. — Ja nie mam. — Ja także nie mam, ale mam karty. — Niech będą karty! — W co gramy? — To już pozostawiam panu. — A więc dobrze, w écarté. Trzy gry, kto najwięcej wygra! Zgodziłem się na to i chciało mi się śmiać, gdyż nie sądzę, aby w całej Francji znalazło się trzech ludzi, którzyby mi w tej grze dorównać mogli. Gdy zawiadomiłem o tem Bartha, który tymczasem zsiadł z konia, uśmiechnął się także. — A ja uchodzę za najlepszego gracza w klubie — odparł. — Gdy pan wygrasz, zasłużysz pan sobie na to, abyś pan był wolny. — Przywiązaliśmy konie i siedliśmy przy dużym odłamie skały naprzeciw siebie. Barth wyciągnął talję kart, a gdy je tasował, wiedziałem natychmiast, iż nie mam do czynienia z nowicjuszem. Sapristi! Stawka była wysoka. Mój partner chciał jeszcze na każdą partję postawić sto dukatów — ale co za rolę odgrywał pieniądz, skoro los pułkownika Stefana Gerarda zależał od kart? Wydawało mi się, jakoby wszyscy ci, którym życie moje było drogie — moja poczciwa matka, moi huzarzy, szósty korpus armji, Ney, Massena, ba, nawet cesarz — otoczyli nas w tem pustkowiu kołem. Nieba! Cóżby to był za cios dla każdego z nich, gdyby mnie szczęście opuściło! Nie można jednak było przypuszczać tego, gdyż prócz starego Bouveta, który z stupięćdziesięciu gier wygrał ode mnie siedmdziesiąt sześć, jeszcze mnie nikt dotąd nie pokonał. I w istocie pierwszą grę wygrałem świetnie, aczkolwiek nie mogę przeczyć temu, iż karty moje były świetne, tak iż mój przeciwnik nie posiadał żadnych szans. Ale i druga gra zapowiadała się dla mnie świetnie, a grałem cudownie. Jednak i Barth trzymał się dzielnie, a muszę przyznać, iż w dalszym ciągu gry stały dla mnie szanse trochę nietęgo, gdyż przebił mnie atutem i był na ręku. Sapristi! Nam obu zaczęło być gorąco: położył obok siebie hełm, ja moje huzarskie czako. — Mego kasztana przeciwko pańskiemu karemu! — zawołał. — Zgoda! — Pałasz za pałasz! — Zgoda! — Siodło, cugle i strzemiona! — Zgoda! Jego gorączka gry zaraziła mnie do tego stopnia, że byłbym postawił moich huzarów przeciwko dragonom, gdyby to wogóle dało się zrobić. Teraz gra rozpoczęła się na dobre. Jakże dzielnie ten Anglik się trzymał! Tak jest, gra jego była warta stawki! Ale ja, moi panowie! W mgnieniu oka z pięciu lew wziąłem trzy. Mój przeciwnik przygryzał wargi i bębnił palcami, podczas gdy ja w duchu widziałem się już na czele mych zuchów. Zdjąłem coprawda króla, ale straciłem za to dwie lewy, tak iż staliśmy prawie na równi. Gdy zajrzałem do najbliższych mych kart, wydałem lekki okrzyk radości. Pozwólcie mi panowie, abym przed wami rozłożył moje karty. Patrzcie, co miałem; as treflowy i walet treflowy, dama karowa i walet karowy. Trefle były atutem, rozumiecie teraz? Teraz już mi więcej nie było potrzeba, wolność miałem zapewnioną. Spostrzegł niebezpieczeństwo i zrzucił z siebie mundur, ja zrzuciłem dołman. Wygrał dziesiątkę pikową — zabrałem ją asem atutowym. Zyskałem lewę. Teraz chodziło o wygranie atutów, położyłem więc waleta. On dał damę i szanse nasze były równe. Wygrał asa pikowego, mogłem odrzucić tylko damę karową. Przyszła potem jego siódemka pikowa. Włosy mi stanęły dębem na głowie. Wkońcu każdy z nas rzucił króla — byłem zgubiony. Co mi pomogła moja dobra ręka? Pokonał mnie. Z wściekłości byłbym się był tarzał po ziemi! Gdy ja, brygadjer Gerard, zapewniam panów, iż w roku dziesiątym nieraz się grało porządnie w pułku! Ostatnia partja! Ona musiała zadecydować o wszystkiem. On z zimną krwią rozpiął szarfę, ja odrzuciłem pas, i starałem się być tak samo spokojnym, jak on, ale pot spływał mi z czoła strugami. Miałem rozdawać karty, a przyznam się wam, panowie, iż ręce moje drżały tak, że ledwie mogłem pozbierać karty z zaimprowizowanego stołu. Gdy mi się to wkońcu jednak udało i zacząłem się im bacznie przyglądać, wtedy — co za radość! — padły oczy moje na króla atutowego, wspaniałego króla atutowego! Otworzyłem właśnie usta, aby go zapowiedzieć, gdy słowa zamarły mi na ustach po spojrzeniu na mego towarzysza: trzymał karty w ręku, ale dolna szczęka mu opadła i oczy jego patrzyły w wielkiem osłupieniu przez moje ramię. Odwróciłem się szybko, jak błyskawica, a oczom moim przedstawił się bardzo szczególny widok. Zupełnie blisko przy nas — może w oddaleniu trzydziestu kroków — stało trzech ludzi. Środkowy z nich był wysoki, ale nie nadmiernie, powiedziałbym prawie, iż tego wzrostu, co ja. Miał na sobie ciemny uniform i jakiś kapelusz z białem piórkiem. Ale ta twarz! Na widok tych suchych policzków, jastrzębiego nosa, przenikliwych niebieskich oczu, i silnie zaciśniętych ust musiał każdy powiedzieć sobie, iż ma przed sobą niezwykłego człowieka, jaki zdarza się jeden na miljon. Brwi miał silnie zmarszczone, a mego biednego Bartha przeszywało takie straszne spojrzenie, iż karty wypadały mu z rąk jedna po drugiej. Twarz jednego z dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn była silnie opalona i wykazywała tak ostre rysy, jakgdyby były wycięte ze starego dębu. Miał na sobie jaskrawy czerwony frak, podczas gdy drugi, przystojny, tęgi człowiek z pełnemi bokobrodami, ubrany był w niebieski uniform ze złotem wyszyciem. Trochę opodal stało trzech ordynansów z tyluż końmi, a dalej jeszcze silna eskorta dragonów. — Eh, Cranford — zapytał chudy — co się tu u djabła dzieje? — Czy słyszałeś, sir — odezwał się dostojnik w czerwonym fraku — lord Wellington chce się dowiedzieć, co to ma znaczyć! Teraz Barth wystrzelił z zupełnym raportem o poprzednich wydarzeniach, ale te żelazne rysy nie straciły nic ze swej surowości, gdy Wellington wreszcie się odezwał: — Ależ to ładne historje, generale Cranford! — a zwracając się do mego towarzysza, mówił dalej: — Dyscyplina w wojsku musi być utrzymana, sir, masz się pan zameldować w głównej kwaterze, jako aresztowany. Serce mnie zabolało, gdy spostrzegłem Bartha, jak wsiadał na konia, i odjeżdżał ze spuszczoną głową: tak, ten widok przechodził moje siły. Rzuciłem się więc na kolana przed generałem angielskim i zacząłem błagać za moim przyjacielem i przedstawiać jego wszystkie zalety w należytem świetle. Moja wymowa powinna była zmiękczyć najzatwardzialsze nawet serce, mnie samemu łzy stanęły w oczach — ale on pozostał niewzruszony. Głos mi się złamał i zamilczałem. Zamiast odpowiedzieć coś na moje gorące prośby, zapytał mnie niespodzianie: — Jak ciężko obładowujecie wasze muły w armji? Tak, to była cała odpowiedź, którą miał ów flegmatyczny Anglik na moje serdeczne prośby, to była jego odpowiedź przy sposobności, gdy Francuz byłby mi się rzucił z płaczem na szyję. — Jaki ciężar na jednego muła? — powtórzył człowiek w czerwonym fraku. — Dwieście dziesięć funtów — odparłem. — W takim razie rozumiecie się bardzo źle na rzeczy — rzekł lord Wellington. — Odprowadzić jeńca do tylnych straży! Dragoni otoczyli mnie, a ja — odchodziłem prawie od zmysłów na myśl, iż miałem szczęście prawie w ręku i mogłem teraz właściwie być już wolny. Podałem więc generałowi karty i rzekłem: — Widzisz pan, panie generale, grałem o moją wolność i wygrałem, gdyż, jak pan widzi, miałem króla. Wtedy po raz pierwszy dopiero rozjaśniło się cokolwiek jego oblicze. — Przeciwnie — odparł — to ja wygrałem, gdyż jak pan widzisz, mój król posiada pana!